My Little Doll
by CheshireRoseChan
Summary: Ciel's skin is so delicate, so fine - like porcelain. It serves to tempt the doll like Earls butler into very tempting activities. . .  Giftfic for a friend! Don't like? Well then you shouldn't read  -  one shot-ness! Seb x ciel   x


It was summer and the heat of the world outside rolled through into the baking warm office.

The heat of the June sun was right above the phantomhive's estate, blasting out scorching sun light.

The curtains of the young Phantomhive's office were wide open – the curtains drawn to tempt any breeze which might pass.

Ciel flicked through the paper work sprawled out onto his desk with a bored and over-heated sigh.

He glanced with mild interest at the words on the pages, they soon blurred together into one blob of boring business.

He sat back in his large chair sliding his eyes shut, a thin layer of sweat lined his brown; his eyelashes creating small shadows down his round cheeks.

"If you are tired perhaps you should retreat to your bedroom." Sebastian's voice appeared form nowhere

Like usual Sebastian was completely unaffected by the scorching English summer, his voice even and un-phased and his stoic composure remained as he leaned over Ciel's chair.

"gah!" Ciel gasped, sitting back up and turning to see the amused smirk on Sebastian's face. "I-I was merely resting my eyes for a moment!" Ciel protested with a pout, turning back to the large mahogany desk. "I'm practically roasting in this oven of an office, it's enough to cook anyone to sleep!"

He sank back into his chair grumbling and pouting.

"My apologise, Bochan." Sebastian said with an apologetic bow. "Changing the seasons to the young master's liking is not a very easy task." He smiled.

"Hn." Ciel said simply.

Sebastian bent down to read the words of the papers over Ciel's small shoulder.

"Hmm, a slight decrease in profits here Bochan – the Toy master has recently released a new model which far out shines the Funtom's creations."

The words Sebastian said meant little to Ciel as his breath caressed down his neck. Cool compared to the baking heat of the office.

With a few blinks of surprise at the trail of his thought, Ciel looked down to the paper that Sebastian had been reading.

"Well, what do you suggest that we do?" Ciel asked with an annoyed and slightly flustered sigh, sliding his eyes shut once again in an attempt to clear his mind.

Sebastian's eyes caressed over Ciel's skin, admiring the porcelain likeness of his delicate skin. His cheeks held a faint pink from – presumably – the heat of the summer. His long eyelashes, like the wispy feathers of a raven, touched his cheek and his hair was slightly damp making it curl slightly.

Sebastian continued to note every feature that graced Ciel's face, his eyes lingered in particular on the soft lightly parted lips. He stared hungrily at them at them, suddenly aware of the growing issue in his trousers.

Giving in to temptation Sebastian bent down so his pale lips were in line with the delicately shaped curve of Ciel's ear.

"Young master is in no state of mind to consider business now." Sebastian said in his normal business like voice. "Perhaps something else to pass the time?"

The offer in the words was not what made Ciel bolt upright and stand facing the demon with a panicked look, but the fact Sebastian's large hands that snaked to caress just above certain gentleman's areas.

"W-What are you doing!" Ciel asked panicking, looking with wide eyes at the Demon's amused smirk.

Sebastian gave his usual shinning smile and replied. "Young master looked very hot and flustered in this office – I was only offering my assistance."

Ciel stared at him with wide eyes, his flustered appearance only increased the smirk on the Demon's lips.

Sebastian leaned in to brush away the thin hair on Ciel's cheek, revealing the eye patch that covered the covenant.

He sneaked a hand underneath the material and the eye patch slipped off onto the floor.

Ciel blinked a few times as light entered the patterned eye. His focus centred on the faintly glowing scarlet eyes of the butler infront of him. The colours that swirled in them ranged from a vibrant scarlet to a dark rose shade. Ciel noticed the shinning orbs got bigger the more he stared – not bigger, closer.

His breath came in as a shaky gasp as Sebastian's smooth lips brushed against his own, the smooth skin ghosted back and forced teasingly.

Before Ciel's mind could keep up, Sebastian's lips collided with his own cutting off any protest that Ciel was about to utter.

After a moment Ciel's lips responded to the demon's and he moved them in sync with them.

His lids sank down and his hands snaked up to tangle themselves In the dark locks that grew from Sebastian's head, the strands where wispy yet silky soft – like strands of satin.

Sebastian drew his tongue along the thick lips of Ciel, begging for entrance.

Ciel opened his lips to allow out a shaky mewl against the soft lips of the butler who in return wasted no time in delving his tongue into the hot cavern.

Their tongue's collided in a battle for dominance – though to be fair it was a doomed effort from the start on Ciel's side as Sebastian's large slick tongue delved and swirled dominantly in Ciel's mouth.

Ciel gasped into their heated kiss as he felt Sebastian's hand graze the material of his trousers.

They pulled back, a thin bead of saliva still connecting their lips as they gasped rugged breaths.

"I think. . ." Ciel panted. "I'll take the offer of going to the bedroom." His deep eyes looked over Sebastian's sculpted face from under his thick lashes.

Without hesitation Sebastian swooped Ciel up in his arms without effort. Sebastian nudges open the door to Ciel's office with his knee and unconsciously Ciel ran an arm up Sebastian's chest, enjoying the low growl he received in return.

Ciel turned in Sebastian's arms and drew a smooth, pale finger down his cheek. He gasped as Sebastian's arms disappeared from under him and he was pressed against the wall of the corridor between his room and office.

Sebastian's lips were suddenly against his neck, kissing the smooth porcelain like skin and drawing a quiet mewl of pleasure from him.

Sebastian picked a sensitive looking spot just below the young master's ear and nibbled gently making Ciel's breath hitch.

"T-The bedroom." Ciel ordered between little gasps of pleasure.

"Pardon me sir, I was over tempted by the young master and could not contain it." Sebastian smiled against the small red mark he had just made on Ciel's delicate skin.

"Hn." And pout from the young earl was all he received.

He once again scooped the Phantomhive into his arms and pressed his lips to the soft pink lips of Ciel.

The journey to Ciel's chamber was just a whoosh of movement to Ciel as his attention was on the way Sebastian's tongue was teasingly painting circles around his mouth.

He felt Sebastian shifted him in his arms and then the comforting cool silk duvet underneath him, their lips never losing touch as they lay down on the bed.

Sebastian teasingly drew a finger up Ciel's sides and then to the buttons of ciel's blue coat, skilfully undoing them before discarding the fabric on the floor, throwing his own jacket alongside it.

Their lips drifted away from each other as they gasped for a breath. Their eyes locked in a tense and heated stare.

Sebastian was quick to slide the remaining clothes off the young earls body, making sure to teasingly slide his hands, covered in his usual white silk gloves, on each area of flesh that was exposed when each garment was disposed of.

Soon Ciel was left in nothing but a fine layer of sweat and the pink that clouded his cheeks. Sebastian sat atop him, pinning his arms above his head and straddling his hips making sure to carry his weight to Ciel didn't.

Ciel tugged shyly at Sebastian's jacket and shirt and he complied, removing the clothes swiftly and draping them next to Ciel's on the floor before leaning in to kiss Ciel's soft dark hair.

"your cheeks match the colour of a delicate pink rose, my lord." Sebastian said against Ciel's ear. "It's simply adorable." He smirked a low amused smirk.

"J-Just hurry up before I change my mind Sebastian!" Ciel ordered flusterd, struggling to try and look away, only increasing Sebastian's playful smirk.

"As you wish, Bochan." Sebastian's voice was low and husky, laced with lust and seduction.

He ghosted his arms down to Ciel's chest, who arched his back at the touch of the demon. He pulled away from Ciel's soft hair to admire the flawless plains of his skin, not mark or blemish on them save for the two soft pink nubs that Sebastian enjoyed flicking his thumb over and listening to the low mewls from Ciel.

He slid his head down to join his hands and drew a circle around one pink nipple, teasing the other over and over with his thumb. He bite down gently and Ciel gasped at the feel.

He repeated this with the other nipple and Ciel bucked his hips against Sebastian's thigh, through his thick butler's trousers Sebastian could feel Ciel's erection, smiling devilishly as he realised Ciel's silent plea.

"Impatient are we Ciel?" He whispered against the abused nipple, his gloved hands stroking down Ciel's thighs and then swerving to caress up his inner thigh.

"N-Ngh. Yes! N-Now hurry u-up!" Ciel pleaded – struggling to keep the authority in his voice through the heat he felt.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bite his lip as he felt Sebastian draw his tongue down Ciel's chest in a straight line heading south. . .

"A-ah!" He gasped as Sebstian drew his tongue along the side of his member.

Being the ultimate demon and lord of teasing that he is, Sebastian took his tongue away from Ciel's hot pulsing member and sat back with a devilish grin.

Ciel looked down with a slight pout of disappointment. "W-Wha?" He breathed in and out heavily. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for a 'please' Bochan." Sebstian said, his breath ghosting and caressing over the tip of Ciel's member.

"P-Please, Sebastian!" Ciel pleaded, his eyes squeezed shut not baring to think about the horrible teasing smirk that sat on Sebstian's lips.

"Please, what? I can't abide if you don't tell me what you want." Sebastian stated – the playful teasing and lust dusting his voice.

"P-please touch me Sebastian!" Ciel panted and pleaded.

Waisting no time, Sebastian bent down and kissed the tip of Ciel's member. Ciel drew out a long struggled moan of pleasure as Sebstian enveloped the tip inside his mouth and bob up and down. He would occasionally draw his tongue along the side as well – each flick sending a shiver straight down Ciel's spine to his stomach.

Ciel's small body could no longer take the over whelming pleasure of Sebastian's mouth on his body and he came in white streaks, Sebastian cleaning up the mess hungrily with his tongue and the gloves that laced his hands.

Ciel pulled himself up to rest his weight on his forearms, staring at the demon on him. Using his teeth to remove the gloves from his hands Sebastian casted them aside harshly and locked his lust filled eyes with Ciel's.

He crawled up brushed his nose along Ciel's lovingly. Ciel's small hands reached up to grab Sebstian's tie and pull him down for a heated kiss.

Whilst Ciel was distracted with the battle of tongues, Sebastian slid one un gloved hand in between the young earls pale twig like legs.

He circled a finger around Ciel's entrance who in response to the un expected touch drew away from the kiss to throw his head back slightly.

"This will feel uncomfortable at first but do bear with it, the pain will subside." Sebastian reassured, his voice almost even save for the concern for Ciel that was apparent.

He slid the finger in half way and Ciel moaned quietly before Sebastian slid it all the way in, circling it around to caress Ciel's soft wet walls.

Ciel knotted his hands in Sebastian's hair and pulled him down to continue the heated tongue game they played.

Whilst their tongue's continued to slide against each other and create sweet moans and rugged sighs that filled the room, Sebastian added another finger to the first and scissor the two – stretching the young Phantomhive.

Ciel grunted quietly and shifted at the feeling of the two digits inside him but as Sebastian said, the brief pain subsided and the feeling of the fingers felt terrible pleasant.

Ciel did let out a strangled half moan half cry as a third finger was added and he was stretched further. Sebastian latched his mouth onto Ciel's neck and nipped and kisses the skin there.

Sebastian continued to slide the fingers around, searching. He circled and scissored the fingers until he felt Ciel spasm from pleasure as he brushed a finger against a bundle of nerves.

"U-uwah! There! Oh god!" Ciel cried as Sebastian continued to prod at the sensitive nerves and lick his neck.

Sebastian felt his trousers were soon unbearably tight and he gave into the need to tend to the problem.

Sebastian harshly removed his fingers from Ciel with a slick 'pop'.

"Nghn." Ciel winced at the now very empty feeling inside of himself.

Sebastian pressed his lips gently to Ciels soft pale skin on his neck. "Forgive me." He said, the faint teasing tone in his voice. "I shouldn't treat the young master so roughly." He pulled back to look into Ciel's deep eyes, the eye carrying the covenant was glowing slightly at Sebastian's touch. "You are so very delicate after all." He smiles and brushed lips against Ciel's.

"D-Delicate?" Ciel asked, he couldn't help but let his hands drift to Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smiled against Ciel's lips.

"Like a little china doll." Sebastian's lips pulled into that familiar teasing smirked.

Ciel turned his face to the side in a weak attempt to hide his blush from Sebastian.

Sebastian's thumb softly pressed under Ciel's chin, turning his face back to the Demon's. Sebstian kissed both pink cheeks before placing his lips back onto Ciel's for a kiss.

Ciel soon snapped, fed up of being the innocent _fragile _doll in this. He had had enough of pleading and being compared to a child's toy. He decided it was his time to have some fun.

He pulled his lips away from Sebastian's, one hand ghosting down Sebastian's statuesque from to his defined stomach muscles. Sebastian shivered at his touch.

"Don't treat me like some fragile little kid." He half glared into the Demon's red eyes. He gently, yet firmly, pushed Sebastian so that he was on stop – straddling Sebastian's hips. He lent in to press his lips to Sebastian's ear.

"No doll can touch as I can." He whispered huskily, and just to back up his words he trailed a hand down to the hem of Sebastian's trousers.

"_Fragile._"Ciel spat the word, diving a soft hand into Sebastian's trousers, needing against Sebastian's member through the thin fabric of his boxers. Sebastian moaned quietly in response to Ciel's teasing.

Ciel smiled at Sebastian's reaction. Using his other hand he unzipped Sebastian's dark trousers then used both hands to slid his boxers down running him thumbs on Sebastian's toned thighs. Sebastian's member stood up and Ciel stared at it hungrily.

He slowly bent down and enveloped the head in his mouth. His breath caressed down Sebastian's length as he sighed through his nose.

Sebastian's mouth fell a little slack and he looked down to see Ciel as he began a steady bobbing up and down on his length.

Sebastian watched with a seductive smile as Ciel hungrily licked and sucked along his length.

Ciels eyes were lidded and his cheeks were stained a faint pink as he continued his meal along Sebastian's member. He knotted his fingers into Ciels hair moaning when he slid his tongue against the slit.

Cil pulled away with a small pout, looking up at Sebastian like kitten with no milk. Sebastian's smiled as the imagery of Ciel as a kitten.

"I have a bit more self-control than you may like, Bochan." He smirked as Ciel crawled back up to rest his hips on Sebastian's thighs , a leg either side of him and his length grazing against Sebastian's own lightly by mistake.

Both of them moaned and mewled at the unexpected contact.

Ciel rocked his hips, moaning at the friction. His delicately pale hands gripped Sebastian's shoulders.

"Ciel quiet tempting me." Sebastian whispered into ceils ear, his voice husky and low. he gripped ciel waist.

Ciel ceased his rock and shuffled up the bed, his puckered hole hovering over Sebastian painful erection.

Sebastian's mouth hung slightly open and a gleaming speck of drool sat on the corner. His eyes were lided and his stoic composure out the window.

Ciel thoroughly enjoyed this image and continued to ghost over Sebastian.

"Hurry up, before I do it myse-hah!" Sebastian's threat was cut of in a throaty moan as Ciel pushed down onto Sebastian's erection.

"N-Nghn." Ciel moaned in slight discomfort. Sebastian leaned up and kissed the glimmering tear that dripped out of his cerulean eye.

"A-Are you alright, love?" Sebastian gasped his intakes of breath against Ciels small shoulder.

As much as Ciel tried to muster words together it failed, so his reply was to slid all the way back up until only the head of Sebastian sat inside his warm tight centre until to be slid back in.

"h-haaah!" Ciel gasped at the slick feeling, he continued to move at a temptingly slow pace. Enjoying the struggling face Sebastian was pulling underneath him.

Ciel would have killed to have had a camera on him.

That thought only sat in his mind a second as the next his world was flipped and he stared up above him to the Demon that pounded into him.

"cha!" Ciel gasped at the _whoosh_ of air and the 'plonk' of pressing into the thick silk mattress.

"Do pardon my roughness, _my little doll_." Sebastian cooed into Ciel's ear.

As much as Ciel would have loved to have made a harsh remark back his mind was nothing but a hot mess as Sebastian smoothly moved in and out of him.

"G-Gods! There!" Ciel cried as Sebastian hit that spot that sent hot shivers to his lower stomach.

Sebastian gave a satisfied smirk as he continued to ram into the same spot.

Ciel's thoughts came out in animalistic moans and yelps as Sebstian hit it again and again.

Without thought his hands drifted to his neglected member only to be pushed away by Sebastians pale skin.

Sebastian took the liberty of pumping Ciel in time with his thrusts enjoying to sensuous moans that he let form his lips.

The room was stuffy and the air filled with the animalistic cries of their pleasure.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried. His grip on Sebastian's shoulders increased and his nails dug in slightly making the demon wince yet strangly more aroused .

"I-I know." Sebastian drawled in return. His thrusts and pumps became harder as he stared at Ciel's eyes.

A wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure swirled in them and the covenant pulsed a vibrant purple.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried one last time as the intensity of the situation made his pleasure spill over his and Sebastian's chests.

The tightening of Ciel's already virgin tight inside pushed Sebastian over the edge and came with a throaty. "Ciel!" His seed spilling inside him and some dripped to the silk sheets below.

They continued to pant and get their breath back and Sebastian slowly withdrew from Ciel.

He lay down next to his master, pulling the quilts over them.

"Leave them off." Ciel's small voice came from his porcelain like face and he continued to intake deep breaths of after orgasm highs.

"As you wish." Sebastian smiled and wrapped himself around Ciel small figure. "_My little doll_."

Has Ciel been contious enough he would have snapped back a witty comment, but he had already drifted to the recess of sleep in his butlers warm arms.

_Clack clack clack_

Ciel's shoes hit the pavement. His butlers silent steps behind him.

His cane creating another tap as it made contact with the cobbled streets of the town.

The sun beat down on the semi busy London day, it wasn't as unbearable hot as yesterday – but it created a pleasant warmth that didn't require out coats and some ladies covered their head with delicate lace parasols.

"Look mother!" An excited girl pressed her nose to the glass of the toy store.

"A china doll! It's Funtom's latest! Isn't it precious!" She cooed looking at the wide cerulean eyes of the doll.

The doll was a great new make and already many had been bought.

"Well Bochan, your latest release has sparked quiet an interesting outcome." Sebastian said at loud.

Ciel cringed at the possible double meaning.

"Keep your mouth shut Sebastian! What happens behind closed doors should stay in the confinement of them." Ciel pouted. "As far as I am concerned last night never happened."

"The marks on your neck suggest otherwise, Bochan." Sebastian stated with a devilish smile. "Perhaps I need to refresh your memory." Sebastian's voice was low and laced flirtatiously and he slid a hand to Ciel's porcelain like neck.

"You will keep your hands to yourself whilst in the public eye Sebastian." Ciel stated, swatting his hands away from exposing the red marks of pleasure that where dusted over his shoulder and neck. "And we will discuss that once we return home." He tried to sound unphased by the Demon's flirting – but the thought of the offer had Ciel tingling in anticipation.

"As you wish." Sebastian bent down to whisper huskily into Ciel's ear. "My little doll."

~ x ~ x ~

So is good? Yes? No? lol!

Written paryially for FaithJ2 (a TM pal) and my own sick enjoyment =w=

Lol! Anyway!

Apologize for not updating stories in a while! Please do kick me whenever I get like that!

Reviews would be lovely! Thanks ever so much!

CheshireRoseChan


End file.
